How Did I Get Through All of My Days Without You?
by bexypants
Summary: The story of Minerva and Albus and how one of the Golden Trio came to be...
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall walked down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office one Sunday evening. This sixty year-old witch had thoughts racing through her mind as she descended the stairs into her longtime friend, Albus Dumbledore's, office. The decor was how she remembered it from all the past times she had been in there, yet something seemed different. Perhaps it was her perspective that had changed; afterall, she was going through a perspective changing ordeal at the moment. As she strolled into the office, Dumbledore looked up from his desk, notified at her arrival by the song of his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Ah, Minerva, what brings you here at this hour?" the Headmaster asked, as though he seemed to have a feeling of what were to come.

"We need to talk, Albus," she said, coming off a stern as she possibly could.

"What's troubling you, my dear?"

"Albus, I'm late."

"For what, may I ask?" She gave him a stare, as to say "_Don't play dumb."_

"You know very well what I am talking about."

"Well, considering-" she interrupted.

"Albus, I'm pregnant," she said, trying to not let her voice falter.

"Minerva, are you sure?" Albus replied. She saw a small glimmer of fear in those twinkling eyes.

"I am positive. Poppy Pomfrey comfirmed my suspicions this morning."

"What would you like to do?"

"What would I like to _do_? What do you mean what would I like to _do_? I've no choice, have I? We're having a child, Albus."

"There are options available-"

"No way in Merlin's name will I kill our child."

"I wasn't suggesting that," said Albus softly. "But, there are other things we can do."

"Like what, may I ask?"

"Adoption, for instance."

"And who will adopt this child? Not muggles, I hope," said Minerva coldly.

"Unless you would like the wizarding community to learn of our, er-, time spent together, then I believe that Muggles would be the best choice of parents."

"You honestly believe that, Albus?"

"We will keep a close eye on the child, of course. And once he or she comes to Hogwarts-"

"You're not planning on telling it, are you?"

"The child deserves to know the truth about its parents, don't you think?"

"Will that truly be in its best interests, though? Would you rather he or she grow up and get to Hogwarts thinking that he or she is a Muggleborn with happy, married parents; or live a lie for eleven years only to find out that he or she is a bastard child of two of its professors?" she said, raising her voice.

"I can see how that might be uncomfortable for the child, but-"

"No buts, Albus. I will have the child, and once it is born, it will be delivered to a pair of Muggles. They will have their memories modified so they believe the child is truly theirs. And once the child gets to Hogwarts, we will treat him or her just like any other student."

"Very well, Minerva," Albus said, slightly saddened. For a brief moment, he had entertained the idea of being a father. _You're much too old for that now, Albus. Besides, Minerva is right. You mustn't involve the child into a scandal, all because of your own mistakes. She can't go the same way as Ariana..._

Minerva was taken aback. She was not used to the Headmaster giving in so easily.

"Albus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dear. This is just quite a shock. But, of course, once the child is adopted, it will no longer affect us. Of course, you will need some time off in the upcoming months," he took a breath. "I will arrange to have someone take over your classes, and you and Madam Pomfrey can discuss plans on how to deliver the baby safely and secretly. I'll find the Muggles, if you'd like."

"Thank you Albus," she said, walking over towards his desk. She placed her hand on his and stared into his twinkling blue eyes. "This child will be a great wizard."

"I know," he told her, kissing her on the cheek and escorting her back to her dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Eleven Years Later_

Eleven-year-old Hermione Jean Granger awoke one July morning to her mother's usual morning call of "Breakfast, honey!". She rolled out of her bead and walked over to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. Once she had decided on a denim skirt and pink jumper, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She greeted her mother with a kiss and immediately dug into her waffles. Her father walked into the kitchen, clutching the morning mail as he sat down next to his daughter. He flipped through the letters, tossing the junk into one pile and the rest into another. He started to open his copy of _Dental World Monthly_ when he spoke up.

"Hermione, you've got a letter," he said, handing her the thick, yellowish parchment envelope.

_Ms. H. Granger  
The Upstairs Bedroom  
73 Mareham Road  
Horncastle  
Lincolnshire_

The address was written on the letter in emerald ink, with no stamp attached. Hermione thought that this was odd, but she decided to open it. On the back of the envelope was a purple wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Hermione looked at the letter, stunned. Her first thought was that it was one of her schoolmates playing a joke on her. After all, she was not the most popular person amongst her classmates. Her parents noticed the confused expression on her face, and came over to her side of the table to take a look at her letter. They, too, seemed stunned. She took out the piece of parchment from behind her acceptance letter and read it aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform  
First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hermione looked at this sheet over and over. _Dragon hide? Transfiguration? Fantastic Beasts? Wands and cauldrons and broomsticks?_ Now she knew this must be a joke. Who in their right mind could believe that these things could even exist? Just as she contemplated that, there was a knock at the door. Her father opened the door, and he came face to face with a woman in emerald green robes, with her black hair pulled back tightly into a bun. She had square glasses resting on her nose and had a very stern air to herself. Mr. Granger thought this woman felt vaguely familiar, but yet he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"Good morning, Mr Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall, a professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School. Do you mind if I come in?" the woman asked him.

"No, not at all," he said quietly. He led her into the sitting room and gestured to the sofa. He called his daughter and wife in, afraid to leave the woman alone in his house. As Hermione walked in and noticd the woman, she was immediately taken aback.

"You must be Hermione," said the woman with a glimmer in her eye. "I'm Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"You mean-" Hermione started. She couldn't believe this. It was a joke. Or maybe a dream. Yes, that's what it was. She was dreaming.

"Hogwarts is real," said McGonagall, almost as though she knew what Hermione was thinking. She took her wand out from her robes and pointed it at a cup on the coffee table. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The cup floated into the air. Hermione gasped. How was she doing that?

"How are you doing that?" she asked, looking closely at the cup, trying to find wires or magnets holding it up in the air.

"This is a simple levitation spell; one of the many spells that you will learn if you attend my school."

"But-" Hermione started, trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "I'm not a witch!"

"Yes you are, Miss Granger. I would not be here recruiting you if you were not. Have you ever made something strange happen? Something that you couldn't explain?" McGonagall asked her. Gears started turning in Hermione's head. Now that she thought about it, there were many things that she did that she couldn't explain.

"But Professor, how am I a witch?"

"It is uncertain how some people obtain magical abilities. Many wizards and witches have a magical mother or father, but a majority of others have Muggle parenthood."

"Muggle?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Non-wizard," McGonagall explained, "but don't worry. Many of the greatest wizards and witches were Muggle-born."

"So, let's say Hermione were to attend your school," her father said. "Where is she to get all of these supplies from?"

"Diagon Alley, in London."

"Why, I've never heard-" Hermione's mother stated.

"There are multiple Muggle-repelling charms placed to prevent anyone not in the magical community from accessing it. However, if accompanied by a witch or wizard, Muggles can get there. I'll give you the directions," McGonagall told them. She conjured a piece of parchment with the directions on how to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there on how to enter Diagon Alley. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a train ticket. She handed it to Hermione.

"Now, to get onto the platform, you must walk straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The first time is a bit nerve wracking, so I suggest taking a running start," she informed. "Good luck, Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you in September." And with that Minerva McGonagall turned on her heel and Apparated back to Hogsmeade. She walked down to the Hogs Head and ordered herself a glass of Firewhiskey. As she sipped her drink, she thought about what she just experienced. Today was the first time in almost twelve years she had seen her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all for the LOVELY reviews I've gotten so far on this story. This is my first published Harry Potter fanfic, and I'm glad that people seem to like it so far! In this chapter, things start to pick up a bit. Enjoy!**

Minerva McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall on September first, 1991. There was quite the amount of chatter among the students, all having heard that Harry Potter was in their class. Minerva, however, was more concerned that her daughter was among the group she was leading towards the Sorting Hat. She was quite certain that Hermione would be in Gryffindor. After all, both of her biologic parents were at one time Head of the Gryffindor house. As she read the names of the children, her heart tensed with excitement for her daughter.

"Granger, Hermione!" she called, after many other names. Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Minerva heard a groan from a redheaded boy still waiting to be Sorted. _Must be a Weasley,_ she thought. _Just what I need, another one running amok._ She went on with the Sorting, although her mind was in a completely different place. _Does Albus realise his daughter was just Sorted? _She knew it was a silly question, of course he knew. He had to; he knew very well that the Muggle family she was given to were the Grangers. Once she got to the name Harry Potter, though, her mind came back to the present.

"Potter, Harry!" she called out. The entire hall errupted with whispers, but for Minerva, the name brought back a memory different from what the rest of the hall must've been thinking. All except for Albus, perhaps.

_Ten years ago_

_ It was November first, and Minerva McGonagall was in her Animagus form, sitting on the corner of Privet Drive in Little Whinging. She was reading a map, checking to make sure that she was at the correct address. She had heard from Hagrid of Albus' plans tonight, he was bringing the Potter boy to his relatives. She waited all day, sitting on the curb, waiting for her colleague to finally apear. She was shooed by a large, beefy-like Muggle; she returned it with one of her famous glares. _Maybe I have the wrong address,_ she thought. But sure enough, after a full day of waiting amongst Muggles, Albus Dumbledore showed up on Privet Drive. The moment she saw him Apparate onto the street, she narrowed her eyes and twitched her tail. It was nearly midnight. Dumbledore looked up at her, chucking. "I shoud have known." He rummaged in his cloak for something, and pulled out his Deluminator. As he eliminated the lights from the streetlamps, he sat down next to her._

_ "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." She transformed back into her human self, and looked up at him._

_ "How did you know it was me?" she asked._

_ "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

_ "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," she said._

_ "All day? When you could have been celebrating ? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." _

_ Minerva sniffed angrily. _

_ "Oh yes, everyone's been celebrating, all right." She was getting impatient. Not only had two of her favorite students been murdered the day before, she had to deal with Muggles treating her like a common alley cat all day. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."_

_ "You can't blame them," Albus said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." _

_ "I know that," she said irratbly. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." Minerva threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, hoping he would tell her something. As usual, he never did. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has_ gone, Dumbledore?" She was getting very annoyed with the old man; Albus seemed to have realised. Minerva rarely used his surname._

_ "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"_

_ "A _what_?"_

_ "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." _

_ "No, thank you," she said coldy. This was not the moment for lemon drops, she thought. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has_ gone -"_

_ "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort._" Minerva flinched as Albus unwrapped two lemon drops and continued on. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."_

_ "I know you haven't," Minerva said, half exasperated and half admiring. She knew quite all right that he had no problem saying the name. After all, he was the one who saved her from the boy Voldemort back in her days as a student. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of."_

_ "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have"_

_ "Only because you're too - well - _noble_ to use them," she said. _

_ "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_

_ Minerva shot him a sharp look. Ever since their night together two years ago, he would subtly hint at it every chance he got. Did he like making her feel embarassed? Did he need to constantly rub it in her face, that he, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time, had gotten the always calm and collected Minerva McGonagall to scream out his name in pleasure in his private quarters all those nights ago? "The owls are nothing next to the _rumors_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" She had reached the point that she most wanted to discuss with the Headmaster. She had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day for this, and she was determined to find out what the truth was in those rumors. She gave Dumbledore such a piercing stare as he chose another lemon drop and remained silent. _

_ "What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are- that they're - _dead._" _

_ Dumbledore bowed his head, and Minerva gasped._

_ "Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. She shuttered at his touch. She couldn't believe that these two brilliant young people could be _dead._ She had watched them grow from little first years, constantly bickering, to seventh years madly in love. She had seen them grow up into lovers, and was at the wedding of the two. When the news arrived of their baby, she was ecstatic for them, for she knew the joys a child could bring. To think that they were now gone; well, it tore her heart right from her chest._

_ "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily. _

_ Minerva went on, though her voice was trembling. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that'w why he's gone."_

_ Dumbledore nodded glumly._

_ "It's - it's _true_?" faltered Minerva. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"_

_ "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." He had a look in his eyes, though. He knew more than he was leading on, Minerva could tell. She pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles, and Albus gave great sniffs as he took a golden watch from his pocket. She knew that Albus was very fond of the Potters, he had even offered to be their Secret Keeper. That job went to the traitor, Sirius Black. She had never been too fond of Black in his days at Hogwarts, but she tolerated him and his friends' pranks through the years. She had to agree that some of them were quite entertaining, except for when she was the butt of the jokes. But when he tricked Severus Snape into going into the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon, she had lost all respect she had for the boy. Even though he was in the order and James' best friend, she avoided him at all costs. Now that she knew that he betrayed his best friend, his wife, and child, she figured she had even more reason for disliking the boy._

_ "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" asked Dumbledore._

_ "Yes," she said. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you'r here, of all places?"_

_ "I've come to bring Harry to his aut and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."_

_ "You don't mean - you _can't _ mean the people who live _here_?" she cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"_

_ "It's the best place for him," he said firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."_

_ "A letter?" she repeated faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was know as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"_

_ "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"_

_ Minerva opened her mouth, but then changed her mind. She knew he was right, he's always right. But especially considering James' ego, it would perhaps be better for his son to grow up away from fame. "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" she said, eyeing his cloak. She thought that maybe he was hiding Harry underneath it._

_ "Hagrid's bringing him."_

_ "You think it - _wise_ - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

_ "I would trust Hagrid with my life."_

_ "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," she said grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"_

_ A low rumbling sound broke the silence around them. As it grew louder, the two looked up and saw a large motorcycle fall out of the air and land in front of them. Riding it was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. As he and Albus conversed, Minerva let her gaze drift to the pile of blankets in Hagrid's arms. A baby with a tuft of messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead was fast asleep. _

_ "Is that where - ?" she whispered, gesturing to his forehead._

_ "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."_

_ "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"_

_ "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Minerva slightly shuddered, remembering that she had seen that scar first-hand. "Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."_

_ Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. Hagrid asked to say good-bye to the boy, and in turn let out a loud howl._

_ "Shhh!" Minerva hissed, "you'll wake the Muggles!"_

_ "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"_

_ "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Minerva whispered as she patted him on the shoulder. Dumbledore made his way over to the doorstep and placed Harry down gently. He took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and came back over. They all took a full minute and looked at the little bundle. Minerva blinked furiously as she did; not believing any of what was happening. James and Lily Potter couldn't be dead; their son is not an orphan. She looked over at Albus and noticed that his eyes didn't have their usual twinkle._

_ "Well," he said finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

_ "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be taking Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid left, leaving the two alone again._

_ "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," he said with a nod. Minerva blew her nose and transformed back into her Animagus form. She watched as Albus returned light to the street and Disapparated. She could've sworn she heard him mumble, "Good luck, Harry." She wandered down the street, transformed back into a human, and Disapparated into Hogsmeade. She waltzed into the Three Broomsticks and was immediately greeted with huge cheers and laughs. She grabbed herself a drink and waltzed past a tall, thin man, with bright blue eyes who was watching her. She sat down and ignored the man for the rest of the night; and ever since that night, their relationship was strictly professional. Neither Albus nor Minerva ever hinted that anything had happened between the two._

Minerva awoke from her daydream, and finished with the Sorting. She sat down next to the Headmaster and listened as he greeted the students with his usual blabber of odd words. She ate - no, picked at - her dinner in silence, watching her young Gryffindors socialize at the table. Everything was so easy for them; they were so naive, so lucky. She slightly glanced at Albus and noticed that he too was looking at the Gryffindor table. Sitting together were none other than the Weasley boy, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. _Well,_ she thought, _let's hope she got her father's knack for making friends._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me forever to finish, but that was mainly because I kept procrastinating :P. Anyway, all of the dialogue in Minerva's memory and a good portion of the other text belongs to the astounding J.K. Rowling. Not me. So don't sue me. So, reviews are greatly appreciated, and a new chapter will be up in a few days! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the great reviews, it makes me so happy when I open my email and see that people have reviewed and actually LIKE my story! I never thought anyone would enjoy my writing, this was just something I was doing to pass the time. Sorry for taking forever with this update, I have midterms this week and I've been swamped with review. Hopefully you like this chapter :)**

Minerva McGonagall walked into her office after her first years' Transfiguration class. The only student who had shown any progress was Hermione (this did not surprise her, though). She settled down into her favorite chair next to the fire and cracked open a book. She barely read the first sentence when something interrupted her: a knock on her door.

"Minerva, dear? Can I borrow a minute of your time?" an all too familiar voice rang from the other side of her door. She pointed her wand at it and let the visitor in.

"What is it, Albus?" she said, slightly colder than intended.

"If it is a bad time, Professor, then I shall come back-" Dumbledore said, picking up on her tone.

"No, no. Sit down," she told him, gesturing to the chair across from herself. In between the two was a small table with a chess board.

"I need to ask a favor of you," he stated. She nodded and he continued. "I'm asking all of the professors to help me protect something."

"And what are we protecting?"

"Nicolas asked me to guard the Philosopher's Stone."

"You mean-" she started, stuttering like Quirrell. "The _Philosopher's Stone_ is here, in Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I'm sure you heard about the break-in at Gringotts. The vault broken into had just hours before contained the Stone. It's currently hidden somewhere, although it needs much more protection around it. I fear someone is attempting to steal it."

Minerva looked at him for a moment, bewildered. The Philosopher's Stone, the key ingredient to the Elixir of Life, was currently in Hogwarts castle. And she was being asked to protect it.

"Of course I'll help," she said.

"Very well. I'm asking all the professors put up an enchantment in their mastered field. Pomona mentioned something earlier about Devil's Snare..."

"So, you'd like me to Transfigure something, as a defense?"

"Precisely, my dear."

"Please, do not call me that, Albus."

"As you wish, my de- er, Professor," he said, blushing under his long beard. "Would you care for a game of chess, Minerva? Like old times?"

"Well, I'm quite busy. I have essays to grade and-"

"Minerva. It's only the first day of class."

"Very well, one game," she conceded. They began their game in silence, controlling the pieces with nonverbal commands. Their past chess games had always been full of chatter; discussing their latest discoveries and antics of the students. Ever since that night, _that dreadful night,_ things just were not the same.

_Ten Years Ago_

_ She walked into Albus' office, knowing that he would be there. She had great news for him, the baby was a _girl_! She didn't bother knocking, and to her surprise, found not only Albus in the room, but also a young witch. The girl's back was to Minerva, her as she was sitting on Albus' desk, facing him. Albus had one hand on her thigh, the other on her back. They immediately broke apart when the noticed the flabbergasted Transfiguration Professor in the room._

_ "Minerva!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise! I was just having an, er-, interview with Miss Jordan here and she fainted, so I was helping her-"_

_ "On your desk? Save it, Albus," she said harshly, turning on her heel and leaving the room. She heard footsteps following her, and new that her lover couldn't be too far behindher. She changed into her Animagus form and sprinted off towards her office. In front of her door, however, Albus was waiting._

_ "Let me explain-" he started._

_ "I get it, Albus. She's young, beautiful, not pregnant..." she drabbled off, trying to prevent the tears that were forming in her eyes from escaping._

_ "There is nothing going on between Miss Jordan and I. She came to me after being Imperiused by a Death Eater. She was trying to get information on the Order out of me-"_

_ "You don't have to make excuses. Once this child is born, anything that ever happened between the two of us will be completely finished, and you'll be free to shag whatever young witch comes your way."_

_ "Minerva, you know that I lo-"_

_ "Do _not_ lie to me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," she said fiercely, forcing him aside and entering her office. Only after locking the door and putting a silencing spell up did she allow herself to cry. Perhaps it was the pregnancy horomones that were making her extra-emotional, but Minerva knew there was more than that. _Pull yourself together, Min,_ she told herself. _You do **not** cry, especially over a man._ She vowed to forget her love for Albus Dumbledore from that day forward. _

"Minerva, dear, your turn," he told her. She moved her knight, choosing to turn a deaf ear to the petname he called her. After all, some habits die hard. Albus moved his queen, taking out one of her rooks, and smiled.

"Checkmate," he told her, modestly.

"Damn," she muttered, realizing that there was no way she could win. His queen took it upon herself to smash her king, leaving a small pile of rubble on the chess board.

"So, how are your classes going so far?" he asked, casually leaning back in the chair.

"They're going well, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have work to do," she stated indifferently. As Albus got out of the chair, he looked down into her eyes.

"How was Hermione?" he asked her softly.

"Only one in the class who could transfigure a match into a needle," she replied, just as quietly. She suddenly felt her heart ache. For the daughter she never saw grow up; for the husband she never got to marry; for the family that never was. Here Minerva McGonagall stood: single, practically seventy, and completely in love with a man she could never be with again. It took all of her Gryffindor courage to muster up the strength to keep the tears in. She noticed Albus' eyes start to water also. He leaned down and pecked her softly on the lips. She tried to return the kiss, but he pulled away and left the chamber without another word.

_Here we go again..._

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short. I was sort of rushing, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner next time. The story is really going to start picking up! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and please let me know if I made any errors/typos/grammar mistakes in this one (or any other). I'm using Open Office because Microsoft Word doesn't seem to cooperate with me lately, and the spell check on OO doesn't pick up anything. I don't have any tests tomorrow, so you might be lucky and get an extra chappie :)**

**xox, Bex **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews :) I have no midterms today because Long Island got about 18 INCHES OF SNOW last night. So, since I'm snowed in and tumblr is starting to bore me, you get a new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

It was nearing the end of the school year and Minerva McGonagall was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with a stack of library books she needed to return. It was a beautiful day and she was planning on enjoying it by sitting outside near the lake with a new book she would pick up from the library after she returned her old ones. She noticed three students looking rather conspicuous down the hallway, and walked over to inquire about what they were doing inside on such a nice day. As she got closer, she realized that it was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"What are you three doing inside?" she inquired.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" she repeated. There was something fishy going on here, and immediately the worst thought popped into her head. _She knows he's her father!_ "Why?"

"It's sort of secret," Harry told her. Her nostrils flared. She sincerely hoped she wasn't right with her guess.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" he said frantically. "_Now?_"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" she said, annoyed. What if the Ministry found out about Hermione?

"Look," he said, "Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone – "

Minerva dropped the books she was holding. It wasn't what she was expecting them to say, but that didn't mean that it was good.

"How do you know – ?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think – I _know_ – that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Well, it seemed they shared Albus' suspicion that someone was after the Stone. But how did these children find out about it in the first place? Suddenly it clicked. _Hagrid..._

While eying him with a mix of suspicion and shock, she answered. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone," _but I have a feeling, _she added in her head, "but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor –"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine," she told them finally, walking off towards the owlery. Ever since the troll incident on Halloween, Minerva had been constantly worried about the trio. They just seemed to attract trouble; taking on a mountain troll, sneaking around at night, claiming to have a _dragon_, for heaven's sake. She had wanted Hermione to make friends, but she did _not _want her hanging around with trouble makers. Hermione and her friends cost Gryffindor their lead in the House Cup. When she reached the owlery, she immediately sent a letter to Albus, letting him know that the students knew about the Stone.

_The Stone can't possibly be in danger. Not after all the enchantments, _she thought._ Fluffy, Devil's Snare, enchanted keys, transfigured chess pieces, a troll, a riddle about potions – a riddle. A _Riddle_. Quirrell's strange behaviour, Albus' worry. Could it be that Voldemort was still somehow alive? And after the stone? _

She continued pondering this as she walked towards Albus' office. If her suspicions were in any way correct, he would need to be alerted immediately. She arrived at the Gargoyle and muttered the password, "Lemon Drop," and rushed to the desk with Fawkes' perch sitting atop it. She paused for a moment to pet the Phoenix, and then sent him on his mission to get the Headmaster. Not a minute later, Albus Dumbledore came through his fireplace, a strained expression on his face.

"Harry's gone after it," he said, more as a statement than as a question.

"That's what I fear. Along with Hermione and Weasley."

"Minerva, please, round up the staff and let them know of what is going on. I'll be back soon," he told her, his robes billowing around him as he made his way quickly through the door and towards the third floor corridor. She conjured three Patronuses and sent them off to Pomona, Filius and Severus; the students needed to be kept in the dormitories until it was clear that all was safe. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, rallying up stray students as she passed them. When she arrived, she found Percy Weasley and told him to let the other prefects know to keep the students in their common room. When asked why, she simply responded: "Because Mr. Potter is playing the role of the hero again." Minerva finally made her way to the staff room where she met with the other Heads of House.

"Minerva, what is going on?" Filius asked her in his high voice.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in Hogwarts. Harry Potter and his friends went through the trap door in the third floor corridor to protect the Stone."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" he squeaked.

"Professor Dumbledore went after Potter. Let's just hope that Potter will be able to pull off another miracle against him."

"How did they even find out about the Stone in the first place?" Pomona asked.

"The trio seem to have bonded to Hagrid. You know how he gets after he's had a few drinks," she said, scowling a bit. _If he could have just kept his damn mouth shut..._

Minerva made her way over to a couch and sat down, placing her hands on her head in an attempt to stop her spinning brain.

Tom Riddle has returned.

_Fifty Years Ago_

_ Minerva McGonagall was walking through the Hogwarts corridors, her boyfriend's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The year was 1942 and she was in her sixth year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She reached her Transfiguration classroom, and placed a kiss on her beau's lips as she left him for her first lesson of the day. This NEWT class was taught by Albus Dumbledore, her favorite professor. She listened intently as he told the students about human transfiguration, following his every word. When the class was finally over, she made her way to her professor's desk as the rest of the students bustled out of the door. _

_ "Professor Dumbledore, can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked._

_ "Of course, my dear," he told her, looking up from the essays he had started to grade._

_ "I was wondering – if it isn't too much trouble for you – if you could help me," she paused._

_ "Help you what?"_

_ "I'd like to become and Animagus," she said quickly._

_ "An Animagus? Why, that's very complex magic," he said solemnly. Her face fell at this. "But, if there was any student who I think could do it, it would be you, my dear," he finished with a smile._

_ "Really, Professor? I don't want to impose or anything, it's just that Transfiguration is my favorite subject and I'd like to do more study in it, and I figured that becoming an Animagus would be a perfect way to explore the craft."_

_ "Ah yes, I attempted becoming an Animagus myself. I just never quite got the hang of it."_

_ "Really, sir? I would expect you to have no problem with that. You're – excuse me for fawning – but you're probably the greatest wizard of our time," she said with a blush._

_ "Why thank you, Miss McGonagall, but I wouldn't go that far. I do have a knack for Transfiguration, though. So, what about to private lessons, say, Thursday evenings after dinner?"_

_ "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you on Thursday, Professor. Have a good day!" she smiled, walking out the door and straight into a tall, handsome boy. _

_ "Hello, Minerva," the boy said, leaning down to kiss her._

_ "Hello, Tom," she replied, deepening the kiss._

_ "What were you and Professor Dumbledore talking about?" he asked as he took her arm and started leading the way to her next class._

_ "Well, you know how I always said I wanted to study further into Transfiguration?"_

_ "Of course, you're probably the best at the subject in the whole school."_

_ "Yes, well, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about maybe furthering my knowledge with it. I asked if he could help me become an Animagus."_

_ "An Animagus? Are you sure you'll be able to do that, Min? That is really advanced," he said with a concerned look._

_ "Professor Dumbledore thinks I can do it," she scoffed. "Besides, it's just for study. If I even do end up becoming an Animagus, it'll be a miracle. I'd just like to learn about it, at least. Maybe attempt it..." she droned off._

_ "I don't know how much I like the idea of you spending time – _alone_ – with him."_

_ "Oh, stop being so overprotective," she joked, lighting hitting his arm. She looked up at his face and saw that he was serious, though._

_ "I have a sketchy feeling about him, Minerva. I don't want him trying anything on you."_

_ "Oh, come _on_, Tom. I can tell that just by looking at him that he's –" she stopped, looking around to make sure no one could hear. "He's a homosexual!" she whispered._

_ "And they let him teach in a school?" he asked, outraged._

_ "Well, would you rather me have private lessons with an old man trying to put the moves on me or someone who wouldn't even think about touching me?"_

_ "It's not even that, Min. I don't like the idea of you getting too close to him. I just have a bad feeling."_

_ "Tom Marvolo Riddle," she started, "I'll be _fine. _Do not worry about me. If anything makes me feel uncomfortable at all during our lessons, then I'll be sure to come running straight to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Herbology class to attend." She dismissed him, pulling her hand away from his as she entered the greenhouse._

_Later that week_

_ Minerva walked into Dumbledore's office Thursday evening, spotting a large bird sitting on a perch on his desk. She walked over to try and pet it when it burst into flames._

_ "Oh!" she jumped back. She felt something behind her, and turned around to reveal she had walked into her professor._

_ "Good evening, Miss McGonagall. I see you've met Fawkes, my phoenix."_

_ "Yes, I suppose I have," she said with a laugh._

_ "Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to a seat in front of the desk. She sat down, and he began speaking to her about what he had planned for the lessons. "I feel that we should start with the basics, the spells and theories about the transformation." He continued on about how it was hard work, but if she was truly determined he had no doubt in his mind that she could do it. As they got more and more into the details, Minerva became more and more comfortable with her professor. She started questioning and voicing her opinions, unafraid of his criticism now. Their hour and a half lesson had ended in what felt like ten minutes, but Minerva had to return to Gryffindor tower before curfew and resume her prefect duties. _

_ "Thank you very much for this, Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me," she told him._

_ "Anything for my favorite student," he smiled and placed a hand on her arm, leading her to the door. "I've noticed you and Mr. Riddle seem to be quite the couple lately."_

_ "Oh – er, yes," she blushed._

_ "Be careful, Miss McGonagall. I know Tom, and he can be a very charming young man at times, but just watch out. I'd hate to see you get hurt," he said genuinely. _

_ "It's funny, Tom said the same thing about you. I don't know what it is with you men thinking I can't watch out for myself. I know very well that both he and you are no danger to me. Thank you for the lesson, Professor," she told him curtly, stalking off towards the portrait of the Fat Lady._

_Later that year_

_ "Tom!" Minerva shouted, rushing up to her boyfriend in the Great Hall. "Did you hear? About Myrtle?" she asked, out of breath with tears in her eyes._

_ "Yes, but I don't understand why you're upset. The Mudblood had it coming, if you ask me."_

_ "Excuse me?" she spat angrily, wiping all the remaining tears from her eyes._

_ "You're saying you actually care about her?"_

_ "You're saying you don't?" she asked, exasperated._

_ "Of course not. And if you don't want to be labeled a Blood Traitor, you'd better adopt this thinking, too. Come on Minerva, let's go somewhere else," he said, pulling her arm. She shook free from his grasp, though. _

_ "If you're going to be that way, then I don't want anything to do with you, Tom. I'd rather be a Blood Traitor than a supporter of murder," she told him, turning on her heel. She stalked off to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to some of her classmates, not looking back at the boy glaring at her with red eyes._

Minerva awoke on the staff room couch. Filius, Pomona and Severus were standing over her, looking worried.

"Minerva, dear, are you alright?" Pomona asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just lack of sleep lately," she replied, rubbing her eyes and fixing her robes as she stood up. "Has anything happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting in the hospital wing. Poppy is tending to Potter. It seems the Boy Who Lived did it again," Severus said with a clear tone of loathing in his voice. Minerva felt a flush of relief come over her. She rushed off to the hospital wing, taking the stairs two at a time. When she finally arrived, she saw Albus sitting next to a small boy laying in a bed.

"Oh, thank Merlin he's alright," Minerva said, pulling up a seat next to the Headmaster. "What happened in there?"

"I was almost too late," he sighed. "Quirrell was after the Stone, just as I thought."

"Was – ," she paused, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named there?"

"He took up residence inside Quirrell. And all this time I thought the turban was just some fashion statement..." he tried to chuckle but it was obvious he felt guilty he couldn't have been there earlier.

"He'll be fine," she said, putting her hand over his. "If you didn't show up, who knows what could have happened?"

"That's why I fear. It seems Voldemort –" Minerva shivered at the name, "is still alive," he finished. "Mr. Potter is still in danger. He delayed Voldemort's return, yes, but Tom Riddle will find a way to come back to power. There will be another war," he said solemnly. Minerva couldn't think of anything to say to that. _There will be another war._ How many more people could they stand to lose to – _Voldemort_?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, and please check out my new MMAD Story **_**Pensieve**_**! **.net/s/6692369/1/Pensieve

**Reviews would be lovely, they siriusly (Look at what the internet has done to me. I'm using bad Harry Potter puns!) make my day. I love opening up my email and seeing that I have story alerts, favorites and especially reviews. It's what keeps me going. I think this is the longest chapter yet, and it introduces why Minerva shudders at the Dark Lord's name. There will be more on their relationship to come :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I took awhile (or should it be a while? Is there a space?) on this chapter, sorry for the wait! I've been spending a lot of my time watching Doctor Who on Netflix. I fell in love with it, OH MY GOODNESS. If you don't watch the show, I strongly suggest that you do. It's amazing! Anyway, I realised that in the first chapter of this story I put a bit of what Albus was thinking, but since then I've written this story in third-person with only Minerva's POV (well, and Hermione's thing in chapter two. But that doesn't count :P). I might just switch to using an omniscient third person, since I want to show some of Albus' feelings in this chapter. If anyone's still reading this and actually cares, then here you go. Haha, okay... On with the story. And my homework procrastination! (P.S. I know some people wanted more of Hermione in this story... Don't worry, it will be coming soon! Not this chapter and maybe not the next one or two, but once she starts getting older and into more adventures there will definitely be some Hermione POV!)**

Minerva McGonagall stalked into the Headmaster's office bright and early on a warm July Saturday, her face contorted with anger.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she bellowed as she reached her colleague's desk.

"Minerva, what brings you here? I had assumed you were on your summer holiday with the rest of the staff," he replied calmly, not bothering to look up from the book in his hand.

"Oh, believe me, Albus, I would _much_ rather be back home than paying a visit to my workplace. But this _damn bird_ of yours – " she yelled as she gestured to the phoenix sitting on his desk, "will not leave me alone!"

"Why, Fawkes hasn't left my side in days," he told her, finally looking up from his book. _Tales of Beetle The Bard_, Minerva noticed.

"You must be mistaken then, because he has visited my house countless times over the course of my holiday. Just this morning he wouldn't stop singing in my kitchen! There I am, trying to make myself some breakfast, and this giant bird just pops into the room and starts SINGING his damn song!" she spat angrily, letting her accent slip out with all the emotion.

Albus looked over at his familiar almost as though he was communicating with it.

"Ah, I think I know what's been happening," he said with a saddened smile. "I must admit that you've been on my mind for quite some time, Minerva. It seems that Fawkes sensed something of the sort."

"So he was – what? Trying to get me to come see you? Well it's obviously worked, now hasn't it?" she said in a shrill voice, not quite unlike the one she used when reprimanding students. "_The fucking bird annoyed me into coming here,"_ she mumbled.

"My, Minerva, I haven't heard you swear like that since – "

"Don't you dare bring that up right now, Albus. I'm angry enough with you already," she scolded, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It was the night Hermione was conceived.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you come up here, my dear. In all honesty I wasn't trying to interrupt your vacation, though it seems that Fawkes has some ideas of his own..." he trailed off, looking at the phoenix with a disapproving glare. He knew that his familiar just wanted to help his master, but seeing Minerva was the last thing he wanted right now. He had tried making light of the situation with his ex-lover, he tried avoiding her, and he tried going back to the way things were before. Nothing he tried was enough for both of them, though. He wanted her again, but he knew that she would never be with him if he was the last man on earth. Minerva McGonagall, the brightest witch of her age, was much too good for him. She was, as the kids say, way out of his league.

He wanted her desperately, though. Ever since she had come back to the castle to teach he knew there was something special about her. There was something about her that drew him to her, almost as if she were a veela whose charm was especially strong on him. She shuffled around his desk towards his bookcase, and picked up an old, battered leather-covered journal from years ago.

"I remember this," she said as she traced the words carved into the cover.

"Yes, that was the journal I kept during your seventh year. It documented our lessons and your progress in becoming an Animagus, although I think there might be some other things in there," he told her with a twinkle in his eye. She opened the book and leafed through the pages; taking in his thin, slanted handwriting and notes about her. She got towards the last pages and saw photographs attached to the pages: Minerva transfiguring animals and objects in class, her first Animagus transformation, her and Tom on the grounds by the lake. She turned a page and saw her at her graduation standing next to Albus, both of them wearing gleaming smiles.

"Where did you get all these from?" she asked softly.

"Here and there, I've gathered them from different sources," he said just as quietly. He moved closer and put an arm around her.

"Ever since Hermione came to school, I've been having flashbacks of my time here as a student. I was thinking a lot about Tom..." she drabbled off.

"You are not responsible for what he's become, Minerva. He was set in his ways before he even laid eyes on you."

"But I didn't know that then. I thought for so many years that it was my fault he became a murderer. I _loved _him, Albus. Even though I gave him so many chances, I felt like that if I had given him just one more, then maybe he would have turned out differently. I could have shown him the love that he never knew, and that could have changed his path entirely," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Tom didn't want love, Minerva. He grew up not knowing it, and therefore shut it out of his life completely. No matter if someone tried to show it to him or not, he would have rejected it in the end. There was nothing you could have done; it was too late for him the moment I told him he was a wizard."

"But – "

"Do not blame yourself, my dear," he told her calmly as he gently stroked her hair. They stayed in that position for quite a while, Minerva's face buried in his chest. When her sobs finally stopped, she looked up at him.

"Thank you, Albus. I think Fawkes might have known what he was doing, bringing me here today. I really must go though," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'll see you in August." She kissed his cheek and turned to go, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you, always, my love." He kissed her quickly, almost as though it was a reflex, and tried to pull away. Minerva wouldn't let him, though. She deepened the kiss and moved closer to him as she ignored the whispers of the portraits. Albus went along with her lead for a moment before pulling away again, this time succeeding. He looked down into her emerald eyes and frowned.

"Minerva, we cannot do this. I couldn't risk putting you in danger –"

"Albus, you know very well that I can protect myself just fine."

"Tom is still alive. Anyone close to me is in danger, and you even more so considering your past. Find someone else, Minerva. Not an old coot like me, someone who is able to give you everything you deserve."

"All I want is you," she said.

"No, Minerva. I'm sorry, but we just cannot –"

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, Albus," she said, her words laced with sarcasm. "I know a relationship between us would be a bad idea, but if it were kept quiet, then maybe –"

"There are no secrets among the residents of Hogwarts. Someone would be bound to find us out."

"Please, just give it a chance. I'll stay here at the castle with you until the semester starts –"

"Minerva," he warned.

"I need to finish sending out the letters to the first years, so it's not as if the only reason I'll be here is to be with you. It would just be an added benefit," she told him with a grin, seeming to channel her inner feline.

"I can't forbid you to stay at the castle, but as for anything between the two of us – "

"We'll see where it goes. Good day, Albus. I'll be back with my trunk tomorrow," she said as she walked out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

Albus sat down in his chair and leaned back, trying to digest what had just happened. Minerva wanted him. _Minerva_ wanted _him._ And she would be staying at the castle.

Perhaps he should ask Severus to brew up a contraceptive potion; they didn't need another Hermione. That is, if another spur-of-the-moment rendezvous were to happen again between the Deputy Headmistress and himself, which, knowing his weakness for the Scot's seductiveness, was very likely.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This was a bit short, but considering the major writer's block I have, you're lucky you got this much! Review pretty please? I love hearing your opinions, good or bad. I'm open to suggestions, criticism, praise or anything else. Thanks for reading this, I love all of you guys!**

**-Bex**


End file.
